Charoix week 2018
by amal-rukia
Summary: Prompts written for Charoix Week 2018.
1. First meeting

**Hey, it's Charoix week ! I know things aren't as exciting as Dianakko week but Charoix is worth celebrating and writing for, so, here's the first prompt!**

 **I will try to get the other prompts on time, I hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

 **Day 1** : First meeting.

It started out as a calm and peaceful day on Luna Nova. All the students went on with their day, with their classes, and Croix liked it that way.

Days like these were perfect for her. She could study and work on her research as much she wants, without the professors asking her to clean any messes.

Seriously, why have professors around when you will only call your top student to do _everything_ in their place?

Today, she planned to prepare for her upcoming exams. She preferred to start things early, so that she could be ready for anything…

Except, she was not ready for today.

She was minding her own business, walking outside to find a tree to study under. She wanted to stay away from the library for the upcoming days, knowing that it would be crowded with students studying at this time of the semester. She did not want to go to the dorms either, because it was no secret that her teammates did not like her much.

No one liked her. They all wanted to be on her good side, because she was Luna Nova's top student, a prodigy. They only talk to her or 'befriend' her for their own selfish reasons.

She found a good spot for herself, and sat there, pulling out a book to read.

At the corner of her eye, she noticed short red hair. The color stood out so much that she looked up from her book, to see who it was.

She frowned.

It was Luna Nova's troublemaker, Chariot Du Nord.

She didn't know her personally, she knew that she was one year younger, and that she had a knack for setting things on fire and making spells go wrong.

She was probably going to cause trouble again, wasn't she?

Well, it was none of Croix's business. She could pretend she saw nothing, and it wasn't like she was the most morally good person that letting something else go on fire would keep her awake at night.

On a closer look however, the girl seemed in a questionable state. She had a few scratches on her leg, and was hiding something in her cloth. She was looking around as if scared to get caught.

Croix hid behind the tree, making the redhead think that it was safe to move. She took a peek, and watched her head towards the dorms.

She waited until she was out of her view, and started contemplating what to do. The best choice would be to pretend she saw nothing, but she also figured that if she let her roam around freely, she would probably create a mess that she would need to clean later because everyone in this school is useless.

Sighing, she made her choice.

She would hate to admit it, but a part of her followed because the girl seemed injured. She wasn't completely evil like most students said… Just a bit rough around the edges. _Just a bit_.

She carefully followed the girl, hiding whenever she would almost spot her. Croix squinted as she walked behind her, noticing that whatever was wrapped in her coat, started moving.

Suddenly, there was a caw in the hallway, and Chariot put her finger over her mouth, asking the source of the noise to be quiet.

Croix rolled her eyes. This kid brought a crow with her, and judging from the scratches on her body, and from the way she had the bird wrapped, it wasn't hard to conclude that the bird was injured.

"I'm sorry. I don't know any healing spells, but I'll find you a potion soon." The younger girl whispered, hugging him closer to her chest. "Hang in there."

 _She was going to steal a potion from Lukic_.

"By the Nine witches…" Croix muttered under her breath, before showing herself and startling the redhead. "Care to explain what you're doing here?" She asked.

Chariot yelped and took a step back. Her face paled and she hugged the crow closer to her. He was trying to find his way out the cloth. Her eyes wandered around, looking at anything but the lilac haired witch. She needed to find a way to escape this.

"I study here!" She answered, but cringed at the tone of her voice. What was supposed to come off as confident, came off as a high pitched squeak instead. She was a horrible liar and she knew it.

"And why are you injured?"

"I was… practicing my flying!"

"That's strange, I was outside just now and there were no flying classes with Miss Nelson."

"Uh…"

Croix crossed her arms, smirking in victory. This kid was way too naive.

"I…" Chariot sighed and looked down in defeat. She pulled off a bit of the cloath, to show a baby crow with an injured wing. "This little guy was trying to fly, and I tried to catch him before he'd fall. I wanted to help him."

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Croix asked, making the girl look down in shame. She walked towards her, and took a look at the bird. He wasn't in a bad shape, and his wing could be healed with a simple spell. "Take me to your room, I'll heal them there."

"Really?" Chariot's eyes suddenly lit up, and she leaned closer to the witch, a bit too close to her liking. It was as if she promised a puppy a treat.

"I'm helping you just this time." Croix warned her, and slowly pushed her away. The redhead didn't seem to mind, and she nodded excitedly.

She followed her to the room, and fortunately, there was no one around. The school's hallways were empty, as most students were either in class or in the library. It would have been troublesome to see the top student of Luna nova and the biggest troublemaker together.

Chariot put him on her bed, and watched as the older witch pulled her wand, and started checking the bird for more injuries. He pecked her fingers gently, starting to take a liking to her. She had a soft expression on her face, and the redhead smiled at that.

"He should be fine. He'll need to rest for a bit until the spell takes full effect." Croix explained, and tried to hide a smile as the bird cawed happily. She then turned to a smiling Chariot, and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that you're a lot nicer than what most people say." The redhead answered, earning an unimpressed look.

"And what do people say?" Chariot's eyes widened, feeling like a deer in headlights.

"That you're… a powerful witch but probably not the nicest person around. I'm sorry." She bit her lip, looking away. She mentally kicked herself for saying that in the first place. Great, now she ruined it.

"They're right. I'm not nice." Croix shrugged, and stood up. "Like I said, this is the first and last time I help you." Chariot nodded and looked at the bird.

"I could make him my familiar. I don't have one." Chariot said, looking thoughtful.

"Sure, if you want." Croix said, not interested and hoping to avoid getting caught in a conversation. She had to admit though that this girl didn't look like she was faking her interactions with her. The words seemed to flow from her honestly and easily.

It was nice, to not feel like someone was choosing words filled with lies to get on her good side.

"What should I name him?" The redhead asked, smiling. The lilac haired witch looked at her in surprise.

"I don't know… how about naming him Alcor?" She said, cursing herself for falling into the girl's webs.

"Alcor! That's a lovely name! Thank you!" Chariot's smile was bright, too bright. Croix had to look away from a moment. It was almost as if she was staring at the sun.

She looked back at her, and saw the cuts on the girl's arms and legs. They completely forgot about them. "What's your name again?"

Chariot blinked in surprise, then smiled.

"Chariot Du Nord!"

"Well, Chariot Du Nord, let's take care of your wounds." She said, thinking that this would be the last time she would talk to this girl.

Little did she know that this 'last time' would turn into a habit, and that this random girl would become her closest friend... and enemy in many years to come. She would become someone she could never get rid of, and she would never want to if she was being honest.

The next day, she found a plate of cookies on her desk along with a piece of paper saying "Thank you for helping! Alcor and I made you some cookies!"

Croix snorted, wondering how the _two_ of them made her cookies. It was safe to assume that the girl snuck into the school's kitchen, but the real question was, how did she even make cookies when Luna Nova lives on potatoes?

Croix's smile fell.

She made them with potatoes, didn't she…?


	2. First Date

**Day 2:** First date

There were plenty of interesting things in Luna Nova, from myths and students saving the world, to strange potato recipes she has never seen before –It has been ten years since the last time she studied at this place and their food is still the same- but a cup of ramen was the least interesting among this list.

And yet, Croix could only stare at it, avoiding eye contact from her colleague. She found herself sitting next to Chariot of all people, at lunch. Things have been fine between them, great even, considering all the terrible stuff that the older witch has done.

The problem was that Croix had something else in mind, something more. Something that-if gone wrong- will send her to hell where she would spend the rest of her life seeing Woodward's face.

Was she being dramatic? Absolutely.

Would she stop being dramatic? Absolutely not.

"Croix, you've been staring at an empty cup for forever now." Chariot said, resting her face on her palm. "What's distracting you?"

" _You."_ She almost said, but then put her cup away and used one of her bangs to try and hide her face. "Nothing." Chariot gave her a questioning look before moving her chair right next to her and leaning towards her. Croix leaned back to get a better look at the redhead. "What?"

"You're not overworking yourself, are you?" Chariot asked, bringing a hand to the lilac haired woman's cheek. She softly caressed her skin with her thumb. The other witch's mind started to short circuit. This was too close, too close! She knew she would be dumb enough to lean in if they stayed like this any longer.

"No, it's just that I've been meaning to ask you something." Croix pulled away, not noticing the look of longing from her friend. "I… well… I was wondering if you would go out on a date with me."

"Yes." The answer came a second after. Croix couldn't even register it.

"Wait what?"

"Yes, I will go out on a date on you." Chariot repeated, looking determined. She then blushed and looked away, wondering if she came off as desperate.

It wasn't the case, she was just...well, she always wanted to go out with her. She just never thought she should tell her, and she could never tell if her friend's affection towards her was romantic or platonic, considering that she was the only close friend Croix has ever had.

That was how Croix found herself standing nervously before the tower's door, tapping her foot against the floor in rhythms. She wore a red shirt, and black leather pants. She couldn't decide whether she wanted to style her hair or leave it as the mess it is. She asked Akko for advice and she told her she looked better with it down, so she kept it.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. What's the worst thing that could happen? Messing up so badly that the redhead would never look her way again? Probably. Getting interrupted by some outside force? Most likely and it would be Woodward making sure she's always miserable.

Okay, perhaps she should start thinking about the best case scenario.

They could spend a great night together, have fun and laugh, and perhaps get together… Perhaps they could share a kiss, perhaps even more… Yeah, sounds unrealistic.

The door opened, and she was met with an angry Alcor staring at her. She wasn't fazed though.

"Hi bird son." She greeted him with a wave, calling him son because she and Chariot raised him together many years ago. The crow eyed her, before flying towards her and landing on her hair. "Alcor, for the _last_ time, my hair is not a _nest_."

Some things never change, do they?

Croix walked in with pouty lips, not bothering to put the crow away. She knew he wouldn't budge no matter what.

"Hey." She looked at the source of the voice, and stood in awe. Chariot put her hair down, instead of tying it like she always did. The loose hair and the glasses gave her a new look, one that made her beauty shine more. She wore a blue skirt and a white blouse. It was a look so simple, yet so effective.

Croix wasn't sure she could stop herself from kissing her for the rest of the night. She was simply too weak to Chariot's charms.

Chariot twirled a hair lock in her finger, staring sheepishly at her date. She was as nervous as her, perhaps a little more. "Are you going to stay like that all night? Or will you say something?" She asked, looking down with a blush. Croix looked rather… handsome in those clothes.

"Oh… sorry!" Croix picked Alcor up, who surprisingly did not resist. She walked towards her date, and stared at her lovingly, making her blush deepen. "You look gorgeous." She said, feeling her own face reddening, probably matching Chariot's hair at this point.

Chariot almost let out a squeak.

"You look beautiful." She managed to say, wondering why she was feeling so nervous. It was just Croix, someone she knew for more than ten years. "Red looks great on you." She gestured to the shirt.

"It's… my favorite color." Croix admitted, with a soft smile. "Reminds me of someone dear to me."

Chariot smiled brightly. "That was so cheesy."

"What can I say? It's the company I keep."

They both smiled, feeling comfortable again now that the playfulness filled the air. Croix silently invited her by reaching out with a hand, that the redhead gladly took, but not before tiptoeing to fix Croix's hair.

The two walked outside the school building, spotted by some students looking out the windows, muttering amongst themselves. Nothing better than talking about their professors dating, after all.

"So, where is your broom?" Chariot asked, looking around. She did drink the cure that the lilac haired witch made her, but it needed time and training for her to fly fully again.

"Well, for once, I wanted to try something other than flying." She answered with a smirk, then pulled her wand to cast a spell that made a red car appear before them. "I thought that maybe we could go for a drive."

Chariot stared at the car for ten seconds before asking.

"Croix you're a witch."

"That, I am."

"Why would a witch need a car?"

"It was red, and I'm rich."

"That's not really a reason to-" Chariot started then squinted, as the word 'Red' played in her head. "Croix, you didn't name the car did you-"

"It's called 'Chariot Rouge'." Croix cut her off with a wide grin.

Chariot wanted to wipe off that grin off her face, and she almost wanted to cancel the date then and there.

After some convincing, she sat next to Croix, crossing her arms and pouting. Of all things she could have named the car… Perhaps she should make her call her Ursula from now on.

Her expression softened, when she turned to see Croix driving and looking relaxed.

She was the only one who refused to call her Ursula, and she didn't mind. Croix was her closest friend, and at times… her worst enemy. Croix was the one constant thing in her life, the one person she couldn't let go.

Oh, how she loved her…

"Chariot, if you keep staring at me I'll get nervous." Croix joked, feeling the red orbs focused on her.

"Well, someone has to look at the masterpiece."

Croix almost drove off the road. She stopped, and looked at Chariot in disbelief.

"Who taught you that?"

"Akko." That made Croix laugh.

"Alright, the road is empty, no one is around…" Croix stared at the redhead with a glint in her eyes. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Chariot's mind went blank.

No one is around… It's just her and Croix… in a car…

She blushed, causing the lilac haired to raise an eyebrow.

"Maybe…?" Chariot chuckled, too nervous to voice her thoughts. People don't do that on first dates… well, they probably do but that's not the point.

"I'm teaching you how to drive."

"Eh?" Chariot blinked, as her fantasies were thrown out the window. "Croix I'm not sure that's a good idea!"

"Come on, it's not bad, it's like riding a broom but with a more comfortable seat and on the ground." Croix said, leaving the driver seat and walking to Chariot's seat, opening the door for her. "Do you want to give it a try?"

Chariot looked at her, hesitant. However, she trusted Croix, and took her hand. She took the driver seat and listened as the lilac haired witch explained the basics for her.

It didn't go too well at first, with Chariot moving and stopping, finding difficulty to settle on the right speed.

Eventually, she got the hang of it, as the car moved at a slow and safe pace since it was her first time driving.

"Hey, not bad! You almost got us killed only ten times." Croix chuckled, and grinned when the redhead tried to glare at her, but was too scared to look away from the road. "I knew you had it in you. You're a fast learner."

"Our professors would tell you otherwise." Chariot giggled, remembering how badly she did in school.

"Let me rephrase that. You're a fast learner when the _right_ professor teaching you." She gave her a smug smile, and Chariot stopped the car, smiling back. "I guess It's time I drive us to somewhere we can eat."

"I have to say…" Chariot got out the car, and watched as her date did the same. "Trying to drive a car was certainly not what I expected on a _date_."

"You know me. I'm always thinking outside the box." Croix smiled, giving her a pat before going back to her original seat.

Their next stop was a small restaurant next to the beach, there weren't many people there, and they could eat under the night sky. Croix found this place one day when she was starving with no ramen to be found. Needless to say, she was pleasantly surprised when she tasted the food. The place looked humble, but the food? The food was to die for.

"I know it doesn't look like much, but the food here is great." She said, starting to worry at her date's silent.

Fortunately, Chariot smiled brightly. "I like the place, it's pretty calm and it feels like it's just the two of us." She said, then took her hand.

Croix smiled, and started leading her inside.

After having the best meal of their lives, the two walked on the beach, taking their shoes off to feel the sand sticking to their feet, and the water waves cleaning them after.

The moonlight gave everything a calm and peaceful look, and there were no sounds but the ones caused by the waves.

Chariot breathed in, letting the smell clean her lungs and ease her soul.

"We should come to the beach one day, maybe bring the girls with us." She suggested.

"We? Well I can't blame you for wanting to see me in a swimsuit." Croix said from behind, grinning.

"Oh shut up. Maybe I _do_ want to see you in a swimsuit." Chariot nudged her shoulder, and her words made her blush. Croix however tried to play it off.

The lilac haired witch looked at the water, then her date, and smirked. She pulled her wand and moved into the water. With a simple move of her waist, she hit her with a splash of water.

"Hey!" Chariot yelped and hugged herself. She glared at Croix, who winked at her. "Okay, this is war." She stated, and walked into the water, using her hands to fight back because she didn't bring her wand.

"Is that all you got?" Croix gave her a cocky smile, only to be tackled by the other witch into the water.

The two then stood up, laughing and coughing. They were completely soaked, from head to toe, and didn't bother to leave the water.

Croix noticed that the white blouse wasn't doing a good job covering the redhead now that it was drenched. She blushed and looked away, but noticed that her date was hugging herself. Not willing to move out the water yet, she pulled her into her arms, surprising her.

Chariot said nothing, and hugged back.

"Close your eyes. I want to show you something." Croix whispered in her ear, and the redhead did what she was told.

The lilac haired witch smiled, and used her wand, carefully moving her hand to not give away what she was doing.

It took her some time to master, and she was embarrassed to admit that she asked Akko for help. She wasn't as good as Chariot at it, but at least she could give her something to remember this night by.

"Open your eyes." She said, pulling away slightly, but not enough to pull her arms away.

Chariot's eyes widened, as she watched multiple lights surrounding them, only to move forward and form into one wolf, tip toeing on the water. The wolf started running on water in circles, before moving into the sky as if climbing the stairs, and then it jumped and changed form into a phoenix, flying freely in the sky, lighting the world up with its white flames. The phoenix kept flying around them, covering them both with its warm flames.

"It's…beautiful." Chariot breathed out, and her gaze turned to Croix's emerald eyes. " _You_ 're beautiful…" She said, and Croix felt herself tearing up at the way she spoke. Her voice was so soft, so tender, so loving.

"I love you, you know that?" Croix spoke with the softest tone Chariot has ever heard.

Chariot leaned up, locking their lips together, and tangling her hands into her hair. Croix pulled her closer. The magic didn't wear off. It kept moving around them, growing stronger and warmer, it became the combination of both their magic, celebrating the moment, and moving the water as if to make it dance.

The two pulled away, smiling.

"You're too much for my heart. I love you too." Chariot said, panting.

Croix smiled, kissing her again.

"I thought people weren't supposed to kiss on the first date." Croix said, pulling away. Chariot gave her a mischievous look.

"Well, we're not ones to follow the rules, are we?" Chariot said, kissing her passionately. She loved her so much, she never wanted to let go.

"Yeah." Croix said, out of breath. "We should get back to the car." She paused once she saw the look she was getting. "To drive back, _Chariot_." She scolded her, and received a pout.

"I'm driving." Chariot grinned.

"No you're not."

"I am! I know how to drive now!"

"No, I'm not risking my life today." The lilac haired witch rolled her eyes. She took her by the hand and started walking away. "I'm driving you safe and sound to your tower."

"Will you stay the night?" Chariot asked, tightening her grip on her hand. Croix looked back at her, and smiled.

"Sure."


	3. Late nights

**Day 3:** Late nights/Early mornings.

Wagandea was a place that held bad memories for Croix. It was a place where she lost everything, or at least that is what she thought.

Today, she really almost lost everything.

For years, she kept thinking about how much she wanted to hurt Chariot, how much she wanted to watch her suffer and laugh at her failure, and yet… Today when she watched her fall down to what would be her death, she forgot about it all.

She could only go after her at full speed, and hope that she could reach her in time. She could remember the desperation, the pain tugging at her heartstrings as she watched her fall further and further from her reach.

She was _terrified_.

The fact that she felt that way bothered her to no end.

She was supposed to be uncaring, to put everything aside for her dream that she worked ten years to achieve. That dream took over her life, she knew that but she did not fight back. She didn't want to fight back, because she wanted to prove herself.

She felt worthless with Woodward never acknowledging her, and Chariot leaving her behind for her shows. She felt like she meant nothing.

She wished to do anything to get rid of that feeling, but tonight, that did not matter.

Tonight, she decided to pay Chariot a visit. She should be exhausted by the effects of the pollen, so that meant she might not even notice her coming and leaving. She should be resting.

She stopped at the tower's window, looking inside to spot any sign of the blue haired woman. There was a light downstairs, so she frowned.

She wondered if she should go back. For once, she didn't feel like confronting her, or acting confident. What happened was still replaying in her mind, again and again, shaking her to the core. She almost killed her… not just her, but a child too. She was willing to _kill_ a child because of her pettiness.

 _What was she thinking?_

She snapped from her thoughts, when the window opened for her, and an old Crow glared at her with wariness.

"Alcor…" She said, slowly reaching to pet the crow, only for him to angrily pull away and give her a judging look. She pulled her hand away, looking down in shame. Of course he would hate her now, especially after today.

"Alcor. Let her in." Chariot walked upstairs, and didn't bother to look at the older witch. Getting the cold shoulder stung her harder than it should.

Alcor protested at first, but then flew down, leaving them both by the window. Croix jumped off her Roomba, and looked at the blue haired woman, who had her arms crossed, and looked at anything but her.

"Why are you here?" Chariot… _Ursula_ asked. Her tone was sharp, and for once Croix didn't feel in control of the situation. She felt small, weak even. She was filled with regrets and fears, of the same memory that keeps replaying, the memory of Chariot falling, of her yelling her name trying to wake her up…

"I wanted to check on you." She cleared her throat and said.

"As if you care." Ursula shot back, and glared at her. "You've gone too far Croix. You almost got me and Akko killed, you… You were about to kill a child, destroy her dreams, all because of a stupid grudge!" She gripped her sleeves tighter, and blinked to get rid of the tears that were starting to build up.

"I know." Was all that Croix could say. Ursula looked at her with disappointment.

"If that's all you have to say, then leave." She said, and started to walk downstairs.

Croix's shoulders fell down, and she looked at the floor in defeat. Why was she even here? She knew she shouldn't talk to her, that she was too far gone now.

She knew that after this, she would go back to continuing her plan anyway, so what was the point of doing this?

The answer was that there was none.

Still, she wasn't one to give up.

She followed her silently, and watched as the younger woman ignored her to walk to her desk.

Suddenly, Ursula stumbled and fell backwards, and was fortunately caught by the lilac haired witch. Croix felt panic and protectiveness overtake her as she held the witch close to her.

"Chariot, you should be resting." Croix said, but felt the witch tense at her touch and try to pull away, only to fail.

"Let me go!" Ursula said, almost in panic, and the Lilac haired witch let go.

"I'm not here to hurt you." Croix stated, knowing that she won't believe her, not after everything she has done to prove otherwise. She noticed that her face was red, and she had trouble breathing.

The pollen was taking effect.

She felt uneasy, and the guilt started to hit her like bricks.

"I don't think you can hurt me more than that." Chariot spoke softly, too weak to even be mad. She hugged herself, and remained on the floor. Her eyes wandered to the picture sitting at her desk, a picture of simpler and better times. "Why do you hate me so much?"

Croix's heart stopped.

"Why? Because I was chosen for something I never asked for? Because I was too naïve and let my dream overtake me?" Chariot's voice started to crack, and Croix should be enjoying it. She has been waiting to see her like this, to see her break, to see her cry so why was _she_ the one hurting right now?

"Chariot-"

"Is it all my fault in the end? Would everything be okay if you never met me? Would you be happy if I wasn't there?" She continued, struggling to breathe, and struggling to keep her voice from sounding so broken. She was crying. "Why is it that… even though I feel this way, even though I want to hate you for everything you've done…"

Chariot finally looked at her, her face wet with tears, her cheeks almost as red as her hair used to be, and her eyes had so much pain in them. Her lips quivered, and slowly, her hair turned red.

The lilac haired witch felt a stab to her heart.

This… this was her doing…

She shouldn't care.

She wasn't supposed to care.

She was supposed to laugh at her face and call her pathetic.

"Why do I still love you, Croix?"

Instead, she pulled her into her embrace, and felt her body shake against hers. This time, she didn't resist. She sobbed into her shoulder, gripped tightly into the red cape.

"Chariot, you're burning." She said, helping her stand without pulling away.

"I'm fine." Her voice came out muffled as she refused to move her face from her shoulder. In another situation, Croix would have chuckled and called her cute.

"You're not, and I'm not leaving until I make sure you are." She insisted, leading her to the couch.

Croix took off her cape so that it wouldn't hold her back. She moved around the room, exploring it as she tried to find the ingredients she needed.

She had no idea how to stop the curse from taking over the other witch, but the least she could do was to ease her pain until it was over.

She should be doing so much more to fix her mistake, but for the first time in ten years, she felt useless.

She watched as Chariot grimaced in pain on the couch, trying to rest but hurting instead.

Croix turned away, not wanting to see anymore of that, and continued searching. After a while, she found some ingredients that were enough to make a potion that would numb the pain, it would be like a drug but not as effective since she didn't study healing magic that much.

She started working on it, while glancing at Chariot every now and then.

She eventually woke her up to drink it, but refused to touch her, so she kept calling her name until she responded. She had no right to touch her.

Chariot sat up with difficulty, feeling pain all over her body. She looked at the potion handed to her, then at the older witch. Her eyes were wary and suspicious.

Croix sighed.

"I promise it won't do you harm." She said, hoping that the redhead would believe her and drink it instead of suffering for the rest of the night. Chariot just squinted at her. " _Chariot_ , I will annoy you until you do, and I'm sure you don't want a headache right now."

Chariot pouted.

"Fine…"

She drank the potion, and waited for it to work its magic. She looked at Croix.

"Is there anything I can do to stop you?" She asked. "Is there anything I can say to make you stay, Croix?"

The lilac haired witch stared at her with a pained expression. She couldn't go back now, not after everything, not after every sacrifice she made.

However, she couldn't help but wish she could stay here by Chariot's side.

"You need to rest, Chariot." She said, with a soft smile.

"If I do, you'll leave again." The redhead said, before reaching out to hold the other witch's hand. She was exhausted, and she wasn't thinking straight. Right now, all she could think of was how much she wanted her old friend to stay by her side.

"I won't." Croix said, and stood up to get a chair but the redhead pulled her down into the couch with her. "Chariot?!" She said, surprised and trapped in her arms.

Chariot just looked at her in response, then hugged her close as she fought back sleep. The lilac haired witch stared at her in surprise.

This was… unexpected.

She came here just to check on her, and now she was spending the night, being hugged by a delusional and sick Chariot Du Nord.

Sighing, she hugged her back, and kissed her forehead. It didn't feel right to touch her, not with everything she has done, and everything she was still planning to do.

She had to admit it felt nice though. Her hold on her was protective, and for the first time in so many years, her instinct wasn't to hurt Chariot, but to protect her and keep her safe.


	4. Halloween

**Day 4: Halloween**

You might be wondering how things ended up this way, how Croix and Akko found themselves running through the hallways, trying to escape a huge pumpkin, with a face carved in a way that would fit the halloween atmosphere.

There were preparations for a boring traditional halloween at Luna Nova, so Akko decided to spice things up and brought a bored Croix along.

Croix for some reason, wore a long black coat hiding what she was wearing. Akko would have been suspicious if it weren't for the fact that she messed around with a spell and brought a giant pumpkin to life.

And now it was trying to eat them.

"How in the world did you make it _that_ big?!" Croix asked, as she pulled Akko to the left with her, trying to stall the monster chasing after them. All she wanted was a good time, she didn't even like halloween but here she was.

She promised herself the last time she got into trouble with Akko that it would be _the last time_.

Today better be the last time.

"It's not scary unless it's big!" Akko yelled, and as much as she hated getting caught, it would have been nice to have any of the professors here to help them. Croix didn't have her wand on her, so their only choice was to escape until someone helps them.

Croix would have used the brunette's wand if it weren't for the fact that she dropped it behind during their quest to save their lives.

"Can't you do anything about this, professor? Aren't you supposed to be a great witch?!" The brunette yelled again, and her eyes went wide when she almost tripped over her shoelaces.

" _Excuse me_?!" Croix glared at her. "You dare question me, after everything you have done today?"

"Professor to be fair I can question you any time for almost killing me on multiple occasions."

"THAT'S-" Croix stopped. "Fair." She paused. "To answer your question though, no, I can't do anything without my wand."

"What? Then what can you do-" Akko got off by the monster breathing fire at them.

"Atsuko Kagari what DID YOU USE ON IT?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"IT IS BREATHING FIRE NOW!"

The two kept running until they saw a figure waiting for them in the distance.

Chariot Du Nord, stood there furious, with an interesting outfit that Croix recognized as her own, with the belts and the white sleeves and-

"Chariot why are you wearing my-" She was cut off by a spell passing by her side and hitting the pumpkin. She and Akko stopped, and looked at the now small pumpkin running to the red head and jumping to her arms, excited. It was acting like a pet… Croix shook her head. "Why are you wearing my outfit?"

"It's halloween." Chariot said, glaring at them both. "I can't believe you two did this."

"It was her fault." Croix pointed at Akko, who pointed at herself. "That's still no reason for you to wear my outfit."

"Well, I love you more than anything I could dress as, so I might as well dress as you."

Croix almost choked at the smooth line.

"Well…" Croix took off the coat she was wearing, and both Chariot and Akko stared at her as if she grew a second head, while the truth was that she was simply wearing a shiny Chariot costume. "I'm dressed as you."

The only difference was that Croix wore pants instead of a skirt. She wore skirts back in the day because of the Luna Nova days, she will never go back to those dark days again.

The redhead blushed at the display of cleavage. She felt herself dying from embarrassment, remembering how she wore that outfit back in the day. Now she knows what her manager meant when he said she would _appeal_ to her audience.

"That outfit is… as revealing as I remember." She said, as the pumpkin made a 'barking' noise. It really was a puppy…

"Yeah, I'd like a word with your manager." Croix said, then caught the pumpkin jumping at her. The creature barfed fire at her face then nuzzled her. "Gross…" She said in disgust then looked at the redhead. "Can we keep him? We kept Akko."

"Hey! You didn't keep me, I am an independent child!" The brunette retorted and glared when her professor put a finger over her mouth, silencing her.

Chariot chuckled at their banter, then patted the living vegetable. It seemed harmless now that it was smaller and no longer under the bad effects of Akko's spell.

"I think Alcor will like him." She said, smiling.

"But Chariot… Crows don't eat pumpkins, right? I don't want him to eat our first newborn child."

"Our _what?!"_

"I'd hate to interrupt but…" Akko smiled, too nervous to look at where she was pointing her finger at. "The professors are still waiting, and someone needs to clean this before they come looking for us."

Both Croix and Chariot looked to the side, seeing the hallways destroyed and in flames.

Chariot glared at them.

"Hey, he's just a child." They both said, pointing at the happy pumpkin.


	5. Personality swap

**Day 5:** Personality swap

"That shirt looks great on you, but I bet I'll look even better on you."

Croix stared at the redhead flirting at her with the most deadpan expression that she has used in _years_.

Chariot had her hand on the wall she was leaning against, as if to stop her from going anywhere. Croix just crossed her arms, hoping that a hole would show up and swallow her right now.

"Your personality might have changed, but you're still so bad at flirting." She said, sighing.

A spell went wrong in class, and now Chariot was stuck with another personality until the effects wear off, which would be a few hours.

Now, she had to admit that it was amusing to see her this way, and it would be great teasing material, but it grew old after a while.

It was especially annoying that Chariot couldn't keep her hands off her.

It's not that Croix minded, it's just that it feels forced, and too much. She has never been one for too much physical contact, and the exception was Chariot in her _normal_ state of mind and personality, not _this_.

"Well, I heard you like bad girls."

"I really don't."

"Fine, I like bad girls."

"Last time I checked, I didn't play the 'bad and villainous' role too well, so that's false as well."

"I love it when you act so smart and dismissive." Chariot said in a sultry tone, leaning closer. "It's pretty hot."

Croix groaned, gently pushing her away.

"You better behave or I'm locking you in your tower for the rest of the day until you're back to normal." The lilac haired witch pointed her finger at her, giving her a stern look. The redhead just smirked and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You're not usually bossy." She answered in a singing tone. "It's _really_ hot."

"I hate you." Croix facepalmed, then saw the distressed look and the teary eyes. Her annoyance immediately turned into concern and alert. "Wait! I don't really hate you! I'm sorry!" She put her arms around the witch and moved her hand on her back in circles. "Please don't cry."

That was how Croix spend about 15 minutes trying to comfort her girlfriend.

Of course the one thing that wouldn't change about her is how sensitive and insecure it is. The older witch mentally scolded herself for hurting her feelings. She'll make it up to her later.

However, she almost reconsidered it when the witch would follow her everywhere, trying to kiss her, trying to touch her, and flirting with her.

Her pick up lines where the worst…

"Are you a croissant? Because you seem ta-"

"Don't think about finishing that sentence."

" _Cross_ my heart and-"

"Stop."

"Did I cross a line there?"

"Chariot I swear-"

"Do you come here often?"

"I _teach_ here! We BOTH _teach_ HERE!" Croix buried her face in her palms. It was becoming too much, but she had to keep the witch near her in case she left to flirt with other people, or worse… _students_.

There is no saying she wouldn't do that since she wasn't in her right state of mind right now.

After teaching her class, and dying of embarrassment as Chariot called her every word in existence, including that ugly word teenagers use these days, she dragged her back to her tower. The redhead happily let her lead the way.

Croix was happy they wouldn't have to meet anyone until the spell goes away, especially after her girlfriend flirted with Finneran of all people.

They spent a whole hour listening to her ranting and scolding them about respecting older people and about how they should consider the school grounds and that they shouldn't say such things while working and…

Yeah, you get the idea.

It was one _hell_ of a day.

She almost wanted to look for something that would counter the spell and end now, but she was too exhausted from keeping an eye on the wild redhead and making sure she doesn't offend anyone else.

"Do you dislike me like this?" Chariot suddenly asked. Her back was turned to her, and she couldn't see the expression on her face. "Would you hate me if I stayed this way?"

Croix's eyes widened at the strange question. Was it because she was frustrated with her earlier? Did she make her sad?

"Of course not. It's a little unusual but, I wouldn't hate you for 'flirting'." Croix put a hand on her shoulder, but the younger witch pulled away.

Why was she suddenly so insecure?

"And if this unusual thing, was usual, how would you feel?"

"I wouldn't care."

"Eh?" Chariot finally turned to her, confused.

"It doesn't matter to me, because your heart is still the same." Croix chuckled, placing a hand on Chariot's chest, and staring at her tenderly. "You're still the same Chariot who loves me at heart, and the same Chariot _I_ love. So why would that matter if your soul is still just as kind and beautiful? Isn't that why I fell in love with you in the first place?"

Chariot stared at her for a while, and then slowly, tears starting building in her eyes, before falling down her now red cheeks. She sniffed, and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist, burying her face into her shoulder, inhaling her smell.

Croix sighed happily, and hugged her back with one hand, while the other stroked her hair to comfort her.

Any frustration from earlier went out the window as the two stood there in each other's arms, feeling each other's warmth and listening to one another's beating heart.

The two just cuddled on the couch until Chariot went back to her normal state, and that is when Croix decided to show her everything she has filmed from today, and watched as Chariot's hair went in flames because of the shame and embarrassment. The reaction got a good laugh out of her, and it was a fair payback for what _she_ put her through in front of all her students.


End file.
